


Good Guys

by SophieVanessa



Series: Good Guys [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Where are the role models?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieVanessa/pseuds/SophieVanessa
Summary: Young footballer goes into Jürgen Klopps office to tell him something.This has been inspired by  Mikas song " Good Guys". I was listening to it and thought: Where are the role models for young gay kids who want to become footballers? So I wrote this.Guys this is my first ever piece of creative writing so be kind. It also has several original characters but is set at Liverpool Fc so i´m still posting it in that tag...
Series: Good Guys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Young footballer goes into Jürgen Klopps office to tell him something.  
> This was inspired by Mikas song " Good Guys". I was listening to it and thought: Where are the role models for young gay kids who want to become footballers? So I wrote this.  
> Guys this is my first ever piece of creative writing so be kind. It also has several original characters but is set at Liverpool Fc so i´m still posting it in that tag...
> 
> (Emery Andrews is 21 and an extremly talented Midfielder,  
> Elijah Jacobs is 22, striker and his best friend since childhood)  
> I could have written this with real players but this story has been spooking around my brain for weeks and I had to write it out and by that point the characters had become to attached to the story

Sitting in his managers office, that chair, waiting for Klopp to come back, was the most stressful thing Emery Andrews had ever done, and that includes taking a Penalty in a Champions league final.

 _He´s gonna tell me that my career is over, that I´m gonna have to leave. That he can´t have a gay player on his team._ He thought. _I mean, of course, even if he wants to keep me for some reason, he has to consider all the facts. He can´t risk losing sponsors because of me. He can´t risk a divide in the team, teammates being disgusted with me, he can´t…_

The door opening violently ripped Emery out of his thoughts and his panic started grow when Jürgen Klopp walked in. The 6´3 manager had always been much taller than him with his mere 5´7 but in this moment, he felt like a little child again. Even when he had sat down, the German towered over him. Afraid to meet his gaze Emery kept his own eyes firmly on his hands he had folded in his lap. _This is it. This is where my dreams end. Maybe this is a bad idea. It´s going to ruin everything! This is where my dreams end._ “Hallo Ree, Sorry I kept you waiting. I was observing the kids training session. There are some real talents there. Might be good enough to move up soon. So why did you want to speak to me today?” Klopp asked with a smile. 

Right. Emery had forgotten that he was the one that asked for this meeting. To tell his manager he was gay. To potentially ruin his entire career. Suddenly he wished he´d never decided to do this. That he could just say “Never mind!”, leave and never think about the topic again. But Klopp seemed to sense that something serious was going on, because he suddenly looked a lot more cautious and asked “Did something happen? Is it a family thing?” “No…” Ree answered cautiously. “Are you here to tell me you want to leave the club? Whatever it is, I´m always here to talk!” the German said reassuringly. “Well, I mean, …I guess….it´s kind of…it´s something personal I guess…I don’t know…, you probably don’t even want to know…” Emery started, but he was quickly interrupted: “I always want to know! My players wellbeing is the most important thing to me, so if something is wrong, I want to know so I can help.”

“Well, ok…like… I don´t know where to start…so, I probably should have told you about this before you even signed me, because you probably feel like I betrayed your trust now, because it´s something big, and bad and you probably won´t want me on your team anymore. I mean, I guess it´s not BAD bad but still… So I´ve known this for a while now and like…I´ve thought about this a lot and…OMG….This is going terrible…. So, You might find this wired and you might not accept it and… Shit, I don’t even know where to start, I´ve never done this before! Ok so….I´m…I´m …”

“You´re gay.” Klopp said matter-of-factly. Emery froze. He felt anxiety creep up on him and realized that during his rambling, tears had formed in his eyes “Yes.” He answered, looking at his hands again, not daring to meet the other man’s gaze. There was a silence that seemed to last forever, the only thing the young man could hear was his own heartbeat and a ringing in his ears as his panic grew. Suddenly he was engulfed in a big hug, that swept him of his feet, the strong arms of him manager embracing him in what was more than a usual Klopp hug. Those said things like “well done” “I´m proud of you” or “everything is going to be ok” but this hug said all of that and much more. At once, Emery started to cry, let go of all the anxiety, all the fear he had been holding back and just cried. He could sense Klopp gently guiding him to the sofa in his office, sitting him down and moving away. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the older man close some of the blinds to give them some privacy and get a box of tissues out of his desk drawers, handing them over to him and siting down on the other sofa.

After a few minutes of Emery sobbing and wiping his face of tears and snot, Klopp asked: “Do you want to talk about it?” “I guess…” But he couldn’t talk, didn’t know where to start. After a bit of silence, the German asked softly “Would it be easier for you, if I just asked you some questions, and you told me whatever you wanted?” “Yes please!” came the grateful answer.

“Ok! That’s totally fine! So, I guess first question is, how long have you known?”-“I mean, I´ve pretty much known since I was a little kid. I didn´t figure it out till I was about 13 or 14? But retrospectively, I´ve always known. Tried to keep it hidden of course. I think there are about 3 people that I´ve told, 4 including you now.” The younger man replied. - “Does anybody on the team know?” -“Only Elijah. We obviously grew up together and he´s my best friend, so he pretty much knows everything about me. But nobody else knows. I wouldn´t even know how to tell them”

  
Klopp looked a bit surprised. “Thank you for trusting me with this. That can´t have been easy. But I´m really proud of you! What made you decide to tell me?”

Emery was silent for a moment “I don’t really know to be honest. When I first realized I was gay, I was already set on becoming a pro football player. It was my dream and I was on the right path to achieve it. I knew what I wanted, and I knew that me being gay would be in the way of that. So, I literally just went `Well, guess I´ll be hiding that for the rest of my life` and that was it for me. Never think about it again, never talk about it. No one would ever know. I was 14 when I made that decision, 7 years ago. After all, being gay as a player is a no-go right? Maybe you can come out after you stop playing, like Thomas Hitzelsperger, but as an active player? No way! Everybody knows that. I´ve only recently started to question that taboo. Like…if no one is going to do it, going to just try it, how is it ever going to change? So I´m planning to tell my teammates soon, and when I´m ready, I want to come out publicly. So, I guess I decided to tell you, because I felt like I needed to. You deserve to know so you can be prepared.”  
Emery had kept his eyes on his shoes the entire time, afraid of his managers reaction, but when he looked up, there was a soft and caring look on his managers face. “I grew up hating myself for being gay, scared of anybody finding out. I was told that being gay is wrong, especially in football, so that will probably be engraved in my brain forever.” He continued. “But it´s my hope that, if I do the right thing now, maybe the next generation of gay kids doesn’t grow up to hate themselves. I know its silly to think that I´m going to change anything but, if I can just show one kid that feels like I did that he´s not alone…” He trailed off.

A second later he was surrounded by strong arms again, another Klopp hug by the big German. With a serious face and looking at Emery he said: “There is nothing wrong with you! I think you are a fantastic young man, one of the best players on our team, and incredibly brave. Whatever you decide to do, whoever you decide to tell, whatever might happen…I´ll be there for you, ok? You should not have to feel this way. Nobody should have to! I´m on your side, ok? I want you to know that!”  
Emery cautiously nodded. “Thank you! That means a lot!”

“I mean it, Emery. I will help you however you need, ok? This changes nothing. Well, it does, because now there is one more person that you can come to. By the way, who are the other people that know?” – “Well, Elijah of course, like I said. And Luna, his girlfriend, but she was my best friend first. And then…” Emery blushes. “Well, Nicky…he´s my… he´s… we´ve been dating for more than 5 years now….” A grin starts creeping across the Germans face. “I´m really happy to hear that.” He sincerely says. “Yeah, he was another reason. It´s not fair to him to always be my secret. He´d never say it, but I know it´s bugging him, that no one knows, no one CAN know, because I’m not out. He wouldn’t pressure me, but if we kept on like this, I know I’d have lost him and he´s to important to me to risk that!” Emery admits. “I´d love to meet him one day. He must be nice if you like him.” His manager said with a smile. - “I´d like that as well. I think you´ll like him”

_This went so much better than I imagined. I can´t wait to tell Nicky about this. I think everything is going to be ok after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! more to come soon hopefully!
> 
> Feedback immensely apreciated!


End file.
